A Baby Blue's Bite
by HiddenSunrise24
Summary: Alfred F Jones, Representative for the United States, has disappeared from meetings over the past few weeks without a trace. Not even his brother Matthew knows where he's gone. Can Arthur and Matthew find out where the American has vanished too? And why is Antonio watching Arthur like that? Does he know something that no one else does? UsUk, PruCan and maybe others.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Alfred F Jones, Representative for the United States, has disappeared from meetings over the past few weeks without a trace. Not even his brother Matthew knows where he's gone. Can Arthur and Matthew find out where the American has vanished too? And why is Antonio watching Arthur like that? Does he know something that no one else does? UsUk, PruCan and some other parings. Rated K+ for bad language and gore. First Chapter story!

Hey everybody! This is my very first chaptered story and I've been really nervous to put this up wondering whether or not I was good enough to put it on here. Also I need help on how long my chapters should be because on word their averaging out at about 2-3 pages long and since I'm new to this I don't know whether or not that is long enough for a chapter so please PM me about it so I can try to lengthen my chapters.

I will try to be updating this every Saturday at around 2pm (British Time) unless something goes wrong.

Thank you for listening to be waffle on so to the story!

Main paring: UsUk

Side parings: PruCan, SpaMano and GerIta.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did UsUk would be cannon

**Chapter 1: Quiet and Suspicious Times**

The usual political meeting went on without disturbance apart from the occasional disagreement, not one comment from the usual loud mouth American. Oh wait that's right he wasn't even there. For the past few weeks no one had seen or even been in contact with Alfred, not even his own brother Matthew. The boy had almost disappeared. Arthur Kirkland, representing the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland or England for short, sat in his usual seat tapping his empty note pad with his pen. Without Alfred there to make a stupid comment or bring up a crazy out of this world idea he had no one but that frog face to argue with… the Brit almost missed him. Pft not like he cared more about the boy than he should. No, most definitely not.

Bored out his mind from listening to Ludwig's speech his green eyes wondered aimlessly across the table to where the American's seat was sat empty. Beside it sat Matthew Williams, representing Canada, who Arthur had come to notice a lot more lately due to the lack of his brother. The Brit saw the chap every now and then, occasionally forgetting the boy's name but ever since Alfred's disappearance he'd being able to see him more and picked out the features that separated him from his brother. Like the lose curl that hung out the side of his hair, or the fact his hair was longer like Francis' and his eyes were a dark shade of purple not clear cornflower blue like Alfred's. He did wonder how the Canadian was coping with the quietness of meetings and not having to sit next to a loud, obnoxious sibling. Was he feeling like Arthur? Like a part of him was missing?

"Missing Amérique mon chere?" Francis' annoying voice brought the day dreaming Arthur out his thoughts. Instantly Arthur's cheeks heated up a little at the accusation as he shook his head trying to act natural to not draw in attention.

"O-of course not! Why would you think such a preposterous thing?" Arthur spluttered as the Frenchman, sat at his side, chuckled to himself.

"You can't fool me Anglettere I represent the country of l'amour, I know love when I see it" The blonde smirked as he used his pen to poke at Arthur's pink cheeks only for the Brit to swat him away.

"I do not bloody love him give it a rest already!"

"Don't lie to me, we both know you like him more than you should" At this Arthur just sighed as his cheeks began to return to their original colour.

"…I don't know why I admit these things to you but yes, I guess you could put it that way" Arthur looked down at his notepad as Francis just smirked at him, proud that he'd got the stubborn Brit to confess to him, before turning back to the speeches that were taking place whereas Arthur just returned to looking across the table, holding his head in his hand. It was then, out the corner of his eyes, that he caught Antonio's eyes watching him however when he looked over to the forest green eyes watching him they flickered away skittishly. Arthur's eyebrows furrowed into a small frown as he watched the Spaniard trying to pay attention but his eyes kept taking side glances at the Brit now watching him.

"Now it is time for lunch break, I expect to see you all back here in 1 hour" Ludwig's strict toned voice broke Arthur's glare at Antonio across the table. Arthur sighed and gathered his things into his briefcase intent on finding out why the Spanish man was staring at him and looked away instantly without even meeting his eyes for a second. As people filed out the meeting room Arthur watched for Antonio and saw him escape out the door before Arthur could catch up to him, he was about to go into pursuit mode before someone grabbed his arm and stopped him. Immediately Arthur turned to the person holding his arm and saw Matthew looking at him through framed glasses.

"… H-Hey Arthur urm… you want to have lunch with me?" Matthew asked nervously releasing Arthur's arm so he could rub his own awkwardly. Arthur's emerald orbs looked over the boy before he nodded and smiled to him.

"Sure why not… lead the way" Matthew smiled brightly that someone would actually have lunch with him. As the Canadian walked out the room Arthur followed deep in thought. Antonio had escaped him this time but he wouldn't next time. Arthur would find out the reason behind his nervous glances one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dinner Discussions **

Matthew led Arthur to a nice looking restaurant where they got a table easily. The Canadian liked this restaurant a lot knowing that it served pancakes with maples syrup on a lunch time unlike most normal food joints. Arthur ordered a small portion of fish and chips with a cup of tea, not really hungry as the thoughts about finding out what Antonio wanted constricted his mind.

"S-So… Get any good notes from the first part of the meeting?" Matthew braved the silence and asked the first question since they'd sat down. Arthur, sat opposite him, gently shook his head and looked across at the younger man.

"Not really… not in the right frame of mind today I guess"

"You miss my brother too" Matthew's eyes were big and innocent as he stated it rather than questioned it. Arthur scowled at the Canadian who smiled shyly. "I saw you looking at his seat throughout the meeting"

"How are you coping?" Arthur changed the subject of his own feelings and turned the cards onto Matthew.

"I miss him more than I thought I would, I know were brothers and all but he's my best friend as well without him here it's just…"

"Quiet?" Arthur finished as Matthew nodded slowly. Their food arrived and they ate it in silence at first before Arthur spoke up again. "Do you know where he could have gone?" Arthur asked as he took a bite of his fish and chips which he had to admit were rather nice but definitely not as good as his home made ones. Matthew shook his head as he swallowed his bite of pancake and syrup.

"I wish I do just so I could contact him, I wish he'd grown some balls and tell me where he is. I'm his brother for god's sake! I have a right to know!" Matthew's voice rose a little to a small shout leaving Arthur in a small state of shock that the shy Canadian had actually shown some anger. Matthew picked up on his face instantly and lowered his head as if ashamed.

"Sorry…"

"There's no need to apologise, you're right. You have every single right to know his location, you are his only family member" Arthur smiled timidly as he finished his food at the same time as the Canadian opposite him.

"At least someone understands… not many people see me and so I don't really get to voice my feelings or discuss topics like this" Matthew admitted shyly as Arthur nodded and asked for the bill as their plates were taken away.

"If you ever need to chat I'm always here… I'm also worried about Alfred too…" Arthur sighed as he looked at his hands in his lap. Matthew smiled although the Brit didn't see him.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one worried about him… at least someone shared my feelings for my brother" Matthew smirked before he left his money on the table and left before Arthur could ask him to elaborate on what he meant by that statement with that smirk. The Brit remained sat there speechless for a moment before realising that it was time to head back. He collected Matthew's money, counting it before he paid the rest of it.

"At least the man's a gentleman and pays for himself" Arthur muttered knowing that if it had been Alfred, Arthur would have being paying for both if the other had escaped. Once he'd paid and thanked the waitress for the meal he exited and made his way back towards the meeting room when he saw Antonio walking down the street opposite him. The Brit eyed the man carefully noticing the wary look on the others face as he turned and walked into the building the meeting was being held in. Arthur glared to himself before following and retaking his seat in the meeting room. He only managed to get one look at the Spaniard getting out his correct items before the meeting started up again at full swing.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for no authors note on the last chapter. I just uploaded the document and then tried to edit it but when I pressed save the bit's I added weren't showing up! Argh!**

**Well here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Chapter 3: Green Eyed Glares **

As the meeting progressed Arthur managed to get down some useful notes from the speeches that were given. He barely had time to even turn to look at Alfred's chair or the Spaniard due to the notes he was viciously writing down and the small annoying comments from a certain French man. After yet another poke to the arm from Francis' pen Arthur finally snapped and glared at the blue eyed man at his side.

"Seriously Francis must you be so bloody annoying?" Arthur hissed as the blonde flicked his hair and smiled.

"Oui." Was all he said before their conversation was cut short.

"Something wrong Kirkland?" Arthur looked up to the front where the Lovino and Feliciano Vargas were stood giving their presentation on their country of Italy. Lovino was glaring at the Englishman so it was obvious it was him who talked to the Brit as the younger Italian was looking around at him with a little less annoyance.

"Yes, in fact there is. This Frog is annoying me."

"Then move your fucking ass and sit in a different seat." Lovino snapped as he turned back to his presentation and continued his speech with his brother who was taking a more relaxed approach to the whole thing. Arthur glared at the Italian's before packing up his things into his briefcase.

"You're not seriously moving?" Francis asked as Arthur nodded and looked across the room to an empty seat that wasn't Alfred's. A small smirked formed on his face as he nodded and stood up.

"I'm afraid for this meeting I am." His eyes didn't look towards the Frenchman as he looked at the chair he was going to sit in. The seat was between Bella, the representative of Belgium, and none other than the Spaniard that Arthur needed to speak with. As Arthur walked around the table to the seat he could almost hear Antonio's thoughts chanting:

'_**Please don't sit next to me. Please don't sit next to me' **_

Arthur smiled as he pulled out the chair and sat in it placing his briefcase down beside Antonio on the table with a loud thud. This made the nervous Spaniard jump and an evil glare come Arthur's way from a certain grumpy Italian but he wasn't particularly interested in what the Italian's were saying. Instead he got out his needed items and pretended to look interested as he took notes before he slowly turned his head to face Antonio.

"Hello there chap."

"Urm… Hola Arthur." Antonio smiled his well know smile but something was off about it and instantly Arthur could tell he was hiding something from him and probably the entire team of people in the meeting room right now.

"So… got any good notes?"

"Not really, kinda in my own world today. I keep spacing out, think it's because I'm tired."

"Really? I thought you had siestas to take care of the problem?"

"… I do but I can't sleep at night lately, don't know why." Antonio smiled through the pressure of Arthur's questions as he held his ground refusing to give into the Brit. Arthur simply nodded before turning his head away to listen to the end of Lovino's speech not noticing the glare burying into the back of his head from a certain Spanish man. However Antonio sighed and looked down at his blank notepad breaking away from the glare. The buzz of Lovino's voice pocked in his thoughts as he gazed out the window to his left behind Kiku Honda and Elizabeta Hedervary letting his thoughts whirl around his head. He was completely lost in thought that he didn't know the meeting had even finished until Arthur nudged his shoulder.

"Hm?" He looked around only to see the room empty apart from a few people staying around to talk to one on other, stood at the side of his chair was Arthur.

"The meetings finished are you not going to go home?" Arthur asked as his bright emerald orbs buried into Antonio.

"O-Oh yeah… lost in thought again." He laughed as he stood up and backed his things away before heading to the door only to be stopped by someone grabbing his arm and holding him back. He turned back to see Arthur stood there looking at him with a serious look on his face, more so than usual.

"What were you looking at me for in the first half of the meeting? You didn't even meet with my eyes once I did look at you, you seemed awfully nervous. Do you need to talk with me or something?"

"N-No… I'm fine, I'm sorry for staring at you earlier I tend to lose focus during meetings especially when I'm tired so I end up looking anywhere… sorry." Antonio looked into the Brit's eyes to get his point across before tugging his arm from Arthur's grasp and walking out the room a heavy sigh escaping his lips as he walked away. Although this time it was Arthur's turn to stare into the back of Antonio as he walked away.

**I just want to say thank you too everyone who's read, favourite and following my story. **

**I was met to say it last chapter but a big thank you to Amy Kitty Katz for being the first to review my story. You're words mean a lot and I will take it all on your constructive advice on board. **

**Thank you so much. **

**Please leave a review; I'd love to hear what you guys think of this. **

**See you in the next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys so much for reading this story. The reviews I got from last chapter really made me smile and I was so excited to see you guys are actually liking this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Chapter 4: I miss you**

Up in an apartment block on the 5th floor a man stood by the floor to glass window in the living room of the apartment. His eyes watched over the passing people on the streets below finishing from work, shopping and simply hanging out with one and other; something he hadn't been doing a lot of lately and it wasn't even his fault. It was his friend's. Lonely ruby red eyes looked through the glass as he fell down to the floor and sat with his knees bent looking over the busy streets. He wore a simple white shirt with a black tie hanging lose around his neck as the top buttons of his shirt were undone exposing his pale skinned neck. Simple dark blue jeans covered his legs and on his feet he wore black converse. Silver hair spiked all over as he pressed his face against the glass. All was quiet for now but he could tell that wouldn't last long. Just when the silence was about to get irritating for the young man his phone sounded quietly from his back pocket signalling he had a text. Instantly he pulled the phone from his pocket and unlocked it, his excited red eyes reading the text carefully as a warm smirk crossed his pink lips.

'**Just got out of a meeting**

**Sooo tired **

**Matthew '**

Instantly his fingers got to work typing a text.

'**Aw poor you! **

**So glad I don't have to go to them anymore**

**Kesesese! XD**

**However nowadays I don't have much to do**

**Gilbert'**

He smiled as he re-read the text and pressed send. As the message sent he took another glance out the window and saw a certain Canadian friend he'd been texting walking down the street peacefully. His golden hair caught the sun as he slid his glasses further onto his face and dodged oncoming people. Gilbert smiled as he watched the Canadian get his phone out his pocket and looked at the text before he stepped aside to type another text. Once the Canadian finished and placed his phone back in his pocket Gilbert looked at his own expectantly before looking back to see Matthew taking a seat outside one of the coffee shops on the opposite side of the streets to the apartment Gilbert was sat in. He couldn't help but smile at the cuteness of the shy Canadian as he order a drink but his phone beeped bringing him out his trance.

'**You're lucky **

**But where are you these days?**

**I haven't seen you for ages **

**You used to hang around after meetings but you don't anymore **

**I don't even know where you are **

**Matthew'**

Gilbert felt his heart break as he looked back at the Canadian sat out in the warm sun. He so wished to see him; to hug him and tell him he was alright; to tell him he hadn't been avoiding him and they could hang out again.

'**I know**

**I'm sorry but trust me**

**I'm closer than you think**

**Gilbert' **

The young albino sighed as he watched Matthew sipping at his drink peacefully. How he wished he could just run out this apartment and sit with him and enjoy and nice drink in the sun but with the information he knew, Gilbert didn't know if he could face the poor boy. He watched as the Canadian read the text before looking around the area. A faint smile made its way to Gilbert's lips as Matthew looked up in his direction but of course he wouldn't be able to see Gilbert from the 5th story window.

"Hey." Gilbert jumped a mile as he turned his head to see someone crouched next to him, staring at him with bright ocean blue eyes. Gilbert gripped his chest and sighed before hiding his phone back in his pocket. The man crouched beside him wore a simple black hoodie with blue jeans and white trainers. He had short golden hair with a small cowlick at the front the stuck up to the sky despite the laws of gravity and he wore grey framed glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"God, you scared me to death." Gilbert glared at the other who just laughed as he stood up tall and looked out the window.

"You miss him?" The blue eyes man's eyes softened as he looked out the window noticing Matthew sat at the café.

"I guess I do… aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Gilbert asked as he got to his feet and started at the other male.

"I should but I'm kinda hungry and I can't sleep anyway."

"Hungry? Already? Didn't you just eat a couple of hours ago? You can't expect me to do everything for you! Man up an-" Gilbert was cut short from his rant when the taller man hissed at him and looked at him with angered blue eyes and white teeth bared showing off pointed fangs. Gilbert backed down instantly and nodded. "I'll go but I can't constantly do this y'know." Gilbert looked at the other beside him who was now looking almost shameful of himself.

"What have I become Gilbert?"

"You're okay Alfred, I promised that I'd help you through this but if I come back and find you've got your teeth into Tono I will not be impressed." Gilbert huffed before he crossed his arms over his chest and disappeared through the floor leaving the apartment in complete silence. Alfred turned back to the window and pressed his forehead against the glass staring down at his brother enjoying his drink in the summer sun.

"I miss you Mattie… Tell Artie I'm sorry and that I miss you both… I really do."

**And there's chapter 4!**

**I'm so sorry for slow updates but I'm caught up with my Child Care learning and development class I've just started in sixth form and I've already got an assignment to complete argh! So much work. But I will try and update when I have the time. I know waiting for more chapters sucks. **

**Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you think. It means a lot to know what you're opinions are on this and I really love getting reviews they make me so happy!**

**Thank you and see you in the next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Just Peachy**

Antonio walked in the summer sun down the fairly busy streets towards his destination. He needed to get as far away from that meeting room as possible and more importantly Arthur or Matthew but today wasn't his day.

"H-Hello Antonio" A faint voice called his name as he walked by a café and the Spaniard was so tempted to ignore the call but then he was hit by a wave of guilt and stupidly turned around to answer the person calling his name. His forest green eyes were met by amethyst as he noticed Matthew sat down a warm smile on his face that looked happy that Antonio had actually responded to him.

"H-Hi Matthew" Antonio smiled awkwardly as he stepped closer to the Canadian's table so he wasn't blocking the path of passer-by's and could hear the quiet boy more clearly.

"Why don't you join me? It's a little lonely sitting here by myself." Matthew offered up the chair opposite him but Antonio shook his head and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry Matthew but I actually have to be somewhere; I have to urm… meet Francis." Antonio forced a smile at the big eyed Canadian before walking off at a faster pace down the street. When he was sure he was out of Matthew's eye sight he turned and crossed the road before disappearing down an alleyway and into an apartment building from a back entrance where no one could see him.

Matthew scowled as Antonio walked away at a rather fast speed for the usually relaxed Antonio. He sighed before downing his maple tea and placing the cup on the table just as he noticed a long blonde haired man walk past going in the opposite direction to Antonio. Frowning Matthew got up from his seat and walked after the Frenchman knowing that he'd already paid for his drink beforehand. When he finally caught up to Francis' he was stood outside a clothes shop admiring something in the window.

"F-Francis?" Matthew questioned as he got closer and the Frenchman turned with a bright smile aimed at the Canadian.

"Mattieu! Bonjour! Ça va?" Francis beamed at his Canadian friend knowing that Matthew also spoke fluent French due to the Frenchman himself teaching Matthew when he was younger. Matthew rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"Pas mal… aren't you meeting up with Antonio?" Matthew switched back to English as he asked the Frenchman the question. Antonio was supposed to be meeting him wasn't he? But he went the opposite direction to Francis. Blue eyes looked confused at the Canadian before shaking his head.

"Non."

"But- never mind have a nice day!" Matthew smiled as he patted Francis' shoulder and ran off up the street away from where Antonio had been heading. He pulled his phone out his pocket before dialling a number and holding the device to his ear as he manoeuvred his way through the people on the sidewalk.

" 'Ello?"

"Arthur have I got something to tell you or what. Things just got a little more interesting around here."

Antonio climbed his way to the 5th floor completely out of breath and tired as he reached the top of the stairs. He hugged the top of the hand rail for dear life as he got his breath back when he felt someone pat his back, scaring the energy back into him.

"Really do need to get the elevator fixed don't they?" A strange man laughed as Antonio nodded and forced a fake laugh while watching the other walk the opposite direction he was heading. After 2 whole minutes of deep breathing Antonio felt he had enough oxygen in his lungs to carry on so he did and walked down the long, empty corridor until he reached the correct door. He reached his fist up and knocked on the door. No noise was heard from the inside until Antonio sighed and banged on the door again.

"It's me amigo! Open the door." Antonio muttered at the door before it opened and he was met with the red eyes of Gilbert who was half see through taking Antonio off guard. Sensing the Spaniards discomfort Gilbert floated into the room and Antonio followed silently only to see Alfred hunched on the floor.

"You have the worst timings don't you?" Gilbert asked as he stopped Antonio only a few steps from the door. Antonio's eyes widened as Alfred looked up from his hunched position, his eyes were blood red like Gilbert's except they weren't as kind; they were hungry. The Spaniard then noticed the blood trickling down his chin and grabbed his stomach and turned away as he paled.

"I-I'm going to be sick." He gagged as Gilbert guided Antonio to the bathroom where he was successful in throwing the entire contents of his stomach into the toilet. Gilbert made a repulsed face from outside the bathroom as Alfred licked his lips and wiped his chin before his eyes returned to a topaz blue.

"Now look what you've done." Gilbert crossed his arms across his chest as he stared at the satisfied vampire. Alfred looked concerned as Antonio made a few gargles that came through the door Gilbert was stood in front of.

"Is he okay?" Alfred asked before Gilbert hit his fist on the door.

"You okay Tono?"

"… Just peachy" A faint voice only just made it to the ears of the vampire and ghost in the room. Gilbert smiled before giving Alfred the thumbs up.

"He's fine"

"Doesn't sound it" The American muttered when the door unlocked to the sound of a heavy flushing noise. Out stepped a paler than normal Antonio clutching his stomach as he leant against the doorframe of the bathroom behind Gilbert. "Sorry dude"

"…yeah…" Antonio sighed as his weak eyes looked up into the bright blue of the vampire.

"Stop being such a pussy Toni and get over it" Gilbert chuckled as he floated over to the couch, the Spaniards eyes locked onto him.

"Says the guy who floats… remember I'm not dead unlike you two"

"I'm not dead" Alfred frowned before Gilbert laughed.

"You're heart doesn't beat and you drink blood, Al, you're as alive as I am" Alfred rolled his eyes before leaping into the chair beside the couch. Antonio wiped his hand over his face before taking in a large gasp of air. What had he gotten himself into this time?

**A/N: This is actually the longest chapter so far I think so I hope you all like it! Reviews are awesome so please read and review!**

**See you all in the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! I would have updated sooner but I've been busy with school stuff. Also if anyone is wondering why I haven't updated my other chapter story I am so sorry! I am having major writers block with it but thankfully for this story I already have the chapters sorted up until chapter 12. Not much happens in this chapter but it will in the next few. **

**Enough from me now and onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia **

**Chapter 6: Great Minds Think Alike**

Matthew walked all the way to Arthur's house where the Brit was waiting to hear his story. He was welcomed straight into Arthur's warm home where he took a seat at the kitchen table and explained the whole story while the Brit made a cup of tea for the both of them.

"So he was lying?" Arthur questioned as he set a cup down in front of Matthew before sitting at the opposite side of the table facing the violet eyed Canadian who nodded in response.

"Thanks… But yeah that was obviously a lie and he was acting all nervous around me. He has no to reason to lie to me right? We've always been on good terms with each other and he hardly talks to me so I find it a little strange that he's suddenly acting weird around me"

"I feel the same. All throughout that meeting he was watching me and when I turned to look at him instantly he looked away. When I confronted him about it he tried to blame it on lack of sleep but I would be able to tell if he was day dreaming. The look he had when he was staring at me was completely different to when he was looking out the window and spacing out" Arthur explained before he sipped his tea, his fingers wrapped around the warm mug. Matthew hummed in response as he took another sip of the tea he was given before looking directly into Arthur's leaf green eyes.

"I have this strange feeling Arthur. He has no reason to lie to my face and then there's Gilbert who seems to have disappeared"

"You think they know about Alfred's disappearance?" Matthew nodded in response as he held his cup with both hands.

"There's no other reason for Antonio to lie to me unless he has something to do with my brother which would also explain the awkwardness around you too right?"

"I suppose it would" Arthur nodded in agreement enjoying the taste of his warm tea on his lips. Matthew had completely downed his now as Arthur was still finishing his.

"What do we do?" Matthew asked with concerned violet eyes. "If this is about my brother I need to know"

"Well then it's simple, we follow him"

"Follow him?" Matthew frowned as Arthur placed his tea cup down on the table his eyes looking over to Matthew as he nodded, a mischievous look in his eye.

"Yes, If Antonio has something to do with Alfred then we follow him and he leads us straight to him" Arthur smiled as Matthew thought it over a small smile on his face.

"You're a genius Arthur… maybe Gilbert will be there too"

"If my feelings are correct then he will be, they both went missing around the same time or so you say. And thank you, that's kind of you" Arthur smiled as he stood and took both the cups over to the sink. Matthew stood up as Arthur turned around and faced him. They shared a small smirk with one another before Matthew headed to the door. "How shall we do this?" Arthur asked as they got to the door and Matthew slipped his coat on holding his phone out and shaking it at Arthur.

"I'm quite close to Lovino and who's he very close with? As in so close that they date? Antonio. This way I can get Lovino to tell me if he leaves their house and what direction he's heading in"

"Doesn't Lovino still live with his brother?"

"Yeah, but what kind of a boyfriend would Antonio be if he didn't visit? Lovino always complains about his constant visits and so I'll just get him to ring me when he leaves and what direction he goes in" Matthew smiled the plan forming in his mind as quick as he was saying it. Arthur eyed him with thoughtful green eyes before nodding.

"Okay but what do we tell Lovino?"

"I'll tell him I need to talk to the Spaniard, if he doesn't believe me I'll just tell him the truth. If I know him as well as I think I do he'll be just as curious as we are to know where he wonders off too" Matthew smirked before he turned and walked out the door. "Goodbye, Thanks for the tea and I'll call you later" The Canadian smiled as he ran out into the sun heading for home. Arthur watched him leave before closing the door and nodding to himself.

"Good luck staying hidden for long Alfred because your little friend is going to lead us straight to your front door"

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short but there's more action in the next couple of chapters I promise. Thank you guys so much for reading this, I never thought people would actually like this when I put it up. **

**Reviews are awesome! So please Review, it means so much when you take the time to review my work. **

**Ciao! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm so busy with coursework and work experience. Thank you so much for sticking with this story! It means the absolute world to me. **

**So on with the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Chapter 7: Friend or Foe? **

As night drew in their plan fell into place however Lovino didn't believe the part where Matthew want to 'talk' with Antonio and so Matthew was forced to tell the Italian their plan, which he was happy to oblige with. It was around 10pm when Matthew got the call that Antonio had left his home and was walking in the direction that lead towards the street where the café Matthew was at earlier in the day was located. Arthur left his home as soon as he got the text of:

'**Meet me on Main Street **

**Be subtle **

**Matthew'**

He walked silently down the street with his head down and his hands stuffed in the pockets of his simple black jacket. His eyes darted around the deserted streets that were lit up by the occasional lamp post. He thought it would be best if he wore something that he was hardly seen in and this jacket was from his younger days so no one had seen him in it. Plus it was black which blended in well with the night around him making him fade into the background. The Brit was so lost in his thoughts that when someone stepped in to walk beside him he gasped and jumped back a little until a hand grabbed his arm.

"Hey it's only me" Matthew hissed as he looked at Arthur with wide violet eyes. The Canadian was wearing a big white and purple zip up hoodie that was zipped up to the top so he could hide his chin in it. It was a mainly white jacket but down the arms it had purple stripes and around the hem there was also purple stripes. It wasn't a very cold night so they didn't really need to snuggle into their jackets but it made it less obvious who they were if they walked with their heads slightly pointed down. Arthur relaxed and stepped at the Canadians side as they walked silently down the street. At the same time they both spotted Antonio walking in front of them with his brown leather jacket on as he looked around wearily checking out the streets ahead of him.

"There he is" Matthew whispered to the Brit who nodded while watching the suspicious Spaniard. They watched as Antonio looked down an alleyway on his left before jumping and stepping away from it in fright. Matthew and Arthur stopped in their tracks as they watched Antonio turn stiff before he turned back and ran down the street before turning into what looked like a large apartment building.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?"

"I don't know but we're about to fine out" Matthew's voice was hushed as they drew closer to the alleyway Antonio had backed away from. When they reached it the two stood at the end and looked down it seeing nothing but large garbage tips. Arthur turned to walk away but Matthew grabbed his arm and stopped him. The Brit eyed the Canadian confused before Matthew walked, without a noise, down the alleyway saying nothing to the weary Brit. Arthur shivered getting a bad feeling before following suit after the younger male. When Matthew and Arthur saw a figure of black move swiftly across their line of vision god did they stop dead in their tracks. They were defiantly not alone in this alleyway. Arthur, a couple steps back from Matthew, looked behind him to the main street they'd just left and saw nothing when the sound of a tin can rolling along the floor scared him back to face Matthew. He had his back to the Brit and was looking down the alleyway as a coke can came rolling towards him only stopping when Matthew placed his foot gently over it.

"A-Arthur I think we should go now" Matthew's voice was shaky and Arthur knew it defiantly wasn't his normal shake, this was fear. Arthur nodded before backing up towards the street, keeping his eyes down the alleyway and on Matthew's back. He backed up slowly watching the Canadian in front back up to when suddenly he backed into something… or someone.

"Leaving so soon?" A dark icy voice made Arthur squeak in fright and he jumped around to be faced with a large black silhouette stood behind him with dark red eyes. Arthur's mouth opened and closed at a loss of words as Matthew came up behind Arthur and stood slightly behind him staring at the figure who was around his size, just slightly taller. Suddenly a car went past from the other end of the alleyway they had come from shining a light from behind the Brit and Canadian. As the light beamed down the alleyway it hit Arthur and Matthew's back but illuminated the figure for a second before it returned to complete blackness. And it was that second that both Arthur and Matthew felt their walls come crashing down.

Stood in front of them was no stranger

It was Alfred…

… But not as they knew him.

**A/N: And there we have it chapter 7.**

**So the next chapter is pretty long because there's a big fight scene in it and hopefully I will be able to update it the next time I have access to the internet. Reviews are so awesome so please leave a review to tell me what you're thinking. **

**I will never be able to thank you people enough for reading this!**

**Stay awesome and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 had landed! This is the main chapter in the entire story I think. Anyway onto the story!**

**Warning: Violence **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Chapter 8: Broken Love **

Matthew couldn't believe his eyes that his brother was stood merely two steps away from him. At first happiness swelled within him but then it was overcome with fear as Matthew looked into the dark red eyes watching his smaller friend in front of him. Those eyes were not those of his brother; where were the blue ones he knew and loved?

"A-Alfred?" Matthew stuttered as Arthur struggled with words staring with shock as the American's red eyes buried into him. At Matthew's voice his red eyes moved up from the Brit to the Canadian before they flashed back to blue for a slight moment.

"M-Mattie?" He questioned as he grabbed his head and turned away from looking at them. Matthew smiled briefly after getting over the initial shock of his brothers eyes flickering red before small sobs echoed down the alleyway. Arthur instantly turned to look at Matthew with worried green eyes before taking a step closer to Alfred and patting his shoulder.

"H-Hey it's okay… we're here now" Arthur comforted the American before he gasped and tried to back away as the American grabbed his wrist. Red eyes were back as they stared down at Arthur, the grip around the Brit's wrist tightening. "Mathew Run!" Arthur screamed as the grip on his wrist got worse. Matthew stood in shock for a moment before seeing sharp pointed fangs in his brother's mouth and noticing how he was staring into Arthur's neck with bloodthirsty eyes.

"NO!" Matthew screamed as he ran around Arthur and Alfred to stand behind the American. Quickly he wrapped his arms around his brother's torso and tried his best to pull him away from Arthur when in fact all it was doing was irritating the vampire. Arthur kicked and struggled in Alfred's grasp as the American span him around and held the Brit's chest against his back.

"MATTHEW!" Arthur screamed as he felt Alfred's breaths on his neck, at this point Matthew gave up trying to move the American and grabbed the closest thing to hand which just so happened to be an abandoned frying pan. Matthew frowned as thoughts of Elizaveta ran through his head before he remembered her techniques and used all the power his could muster in his arms to whack Alfred on the head with the pan. An almighty crack echoed around the alleyway and streets at either end as Alfred stopped his descend onto Arthur's neck. The grip around Arthur was still tight and no matter how much he struggled to get away the American's hold was too tight meaning he was stuck with his back pressed against the vampire's chest and unable to see exactly what he was doing. Matthew was panting with fear as he held the pan up in front of him only to realise that the pan how had an indentation of Alfred's head in it. He gulped as he heard Arthur softly sobbing and saw his brother lift Arthur of his feet and turn around to face him, using Arthur as a shield between the two brothers. Arthur looked at Matthew with big fearful green eyes as tears made their way down his cheeks. Alfred's red eyes looked straight at Matthew and the anger in them radiated off the vampire. The Canadian dropped the pan to the ground with a crash and simply turned to run. He made it to the top of the alleyway when he heard screaming and turned back to see Arthur kicking against his brother, the Brit's eyes met with the Canadian's once more before Matthew made his decision.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" He screamed grabbing the Vampires attention as he turned back slowly walking down the alleyway towards them. Arthur was shaking his head profoundly before the Vampire lifted him up off the floor again. Arthur squealed as he was held up above Alfred's head and Matthew stopped dead in his tracks as Arthur stopped his struggling. Silence hung over the trio before Arthur screamed as he was tossed down the alleyway towards Matthew. The Canadian had no time to move before Arthur ploughed into him and the two went rolling back onto the concrete. Matthew hit the back of his head on the concrete floor as Arthur knocked him down before continuing to roll completely over the top of the Canadian and scrape to a stop towards the end of the alleyway. Matthew gasped for air as he was winded before propping himself up on his elbows and noticed his not-so-brother striding towards them before he stopped at Matthew's feet and took in a deep breath closing his eyes for a short moment. It was then Matthew also smelt the hideous metallic smell of blood and reached up to the back of his head where it stung a little. When he lowered his fingers in front of his face they were dotted with red liquid and a surge of terror washed over him before he turned his head and looked down the alleyway to where Arthur was laid. Dotted across the concrete were streaks of the Brit's blood which Matthew's wide amethyst eyes followed until they reached the battered Brit laying still on the floor. His green eyes slowly opened and looked directly at Matthew before they grew wide.

"LOOK OUT!" He yelled causing Matthew to turn around and see Alfred about to launch onto him. He screamed at the top of his lungs only for a white form to appear in front of him between Alfred and himself. He watched in horror as the form filled out and Gilbert was stood protectively in front of the young Canadian.

"DAMNIT ALFRED! I LEAVE FOR ONE FUCKING SECOND! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Gilbert screamed at the American's face that seemed to calm before he scratched at Gilbert only for his arm to go straight through the Prussian. Matthew watched with shocked wide eyes as the albino laughed. "You seem to be forgetting something lover boy" Gilbert taunted as Matthew scarpered backwards away from his brother until he met Arthur who had begun to pull himself towards Matthew.

"What did you call me?" Alfred's voice was dark and cold as he glared at Gilbert who smiled and twirled a strand of his silver hair around his finger.

"I don't know, you tell me?" Gilbert chuckled when Alfred launched at him only to stumble forward as Gilbert disappeared then reappeared behind the American. Matthew looked back at Arthur for a second and looked over the holes now in his jacket from where he'd scraped across the concrete that were showing his bloodied arms and bruising hand marks around his wrists.

"A-Are-"

"Shh!" Arthur hissed as he looked back to the scene behind Matthew where Alfred's red gazed had returned to the two humans on the floor. Before he could take a step Gilbert was right in front of the vampire.

"Don't even think about it"

"Just did" Alfred smiled before speeding around Gilbert in a blur and heading straight for the blood covered humans. Gilbert yelled at Alfred before he disappeared into the ground. When he next appeared he was too late. Alfred had his arm around Matthew's leg and was dragging him down the alleyway screaming and kicking.

"MATTIE!" Gilbert screamed as he stood in front of Arthur and watched the Canadian be dragged down the alleyway. Matthew screamed out in pain as Alfred stopped dragging him and flipped him onto his back so he was facing the vampire. Alfred smiled evilly in the silence before it was broken by a horrific snapping sound followed by an ear splitting scream from Matthew.

"NOO!" Gilbert yelled as he floated forward a full speed only to turn back to his human state and crash into Alfred knocking them both flying. Matthew instantly curled up around his leg gripping it tightly as he cried in pain as Gilbert sat on Alfred's chest and slapped his face several times.

"SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT!" he yelled into the American's face before his eyes calmed and returned to blue. Gilbert sighed in relief as he rested his face on Alfred shoulder before pulling the American upright so they were nose to nose. "Go. Home." Gilbert hissed before floating over to Matthew. Alfred stood up in a confused haze before looking over the scene down the alleyway. Instantly the smell of blood filled his lungs as his eyes widened at Matthew crying on the floor as Gilbert stoked his face with soothing words before he looked over to Arthur panting shakily and holding his wrists. His green eyes met with the blue of the American's and instant guilt and horror overwhelmed the newborn. He had just attacked Arthur and Matthew… his own brother. He saw the hurtful tears in Arthur eyes before he turned and sped away as Arthur weakly choked out his name.

"Alfred!"

**A/N: So this is my first time actually writing an action kind of scene and I think it could have gone better but I'm happy with it.**

**I am so sorry for the long wait on this chapter, I have been super busy and so this has been pushed to the back of my thoughts. Tomorrow is actually my birthday and I'm also going on holiday to Tenerife this Sunday so I won't be updating for a while. **

**Sorry!**

**Anyway, please tell me what you think and the next chapter will be focused mainly on the PruCan side of things. **

**As always thank you for reading! **


End file.
